guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide to fame farming
The Fame Game Fame points are earned by winning Battles in Heroes' Ascent. These points are charted up in the Hero title track and having a large number of Fame points is a sign of your ability in one of the most difficult tournaments in Guild Wars. Heroes' Ascent is a very difficult tournament, but it rewards players with personal glory if they succeed. Fame is earned by winning matches in Heroes' Ascent. Winning consecutive battles will earn you more fame. The following chart shows how much fame you will earn based on how many consecutive victories you have obtained: Note: Heroes' Ascent is by no means easy. Do not expect to read this article and find a way to gain free fame through a glitch or exploit. Identifying Builds * Before you try your skills in HA it is important that you study what builds other people run. Note the popular builds and what skills they are running. Get to know the layout for each of the maps and the objectives for winning - this will save you some embarrassment in the future. * Visit official fan site PvP sections and forums. Read articles by high ranked players to gain insight into this game type. * Open Observer mode and watch top rated Heroes' Ascent and Hall of Heroes battles and watch particular players. Note what skills they use and watch how they respond to any given situation. *'Never be afraid to ask' in Observer Mode for Attributes and Skills for certain builds. *If you do not know anything about mainstream builds used in HA, watch the public chat. If you see someone going "W/E Shock Axe LFG" ask him about his build (attributes, skills etc.) Identify your means of gaining Fame Below are some of the popular methods new players use to get started: Friends List/Guildies The most powerful way to gain fame is to maintain a solid friends list and to be in an active guild. People that know of your skill and PvP expertise will readily invite you into groups even if you do not meet that group leader's rank requirement. This means you have a better chance of getting into organized teams, which generally have a much better success rate inside HA. Building a solid contact list is a difficult thing to accomplish, but once you have a few good contacts getting more becomes easier. The best method to getting started would be to get into an active guild that at least on occasion will venture into HA. The second best method would be to roll a popular build and join a Pick Up Group (PUG) that does not require rank. In either case, when you win a few rounds add the leader of that group to your friends list and next time you are ready to venture into HA send a whisper to that person and ask if he is forming a group. In addition to adding group leaders to your friends list, add exceptional players and ask them if you can join their group later. By building your friends list with solid contacts you will have a much easier time joining successful groups and gaining the required rank. PUGs PUGs are often disorganized. Especially PUGs which are below Rank 3. If you decide to join a PUG make sure they are organized in some way. Make sure they have a solid team build or possibly voice communication such as Teamspeak Or Ventrilo. * Unlike henchway, PUGS normally disband after the first few losses. * If PUGs are not forming, try and create your own. It does take some leadership skills and you will need to determine which players are capable and which are not. * PUGs almost always run a popular build that is seen in Observer Mode, or a FotM (Flavor of The Month) build. Knowing these builds will help when you are trying to find a group. Note Be sure to keep up with the ever changing builds in Heroes' Ascent, the meta game is constantly changing over time and it is important to keep up with a variety of changing builds. Always be prepared by having popular builds ready to go when you are looking for a group. Category:Farming guides